Love Game Start
by Zedreamcast
Summary: Poppy and Emu have a very important conversation. One-Shot story.


"Alright then it's decided, tomorrow we find Parad, Graphite, and Loverica and put a stop to Kamen Rider Chronicle once and for all!" Emu affirmed to the rest of his friends who all replied with a committed nod of their heads.

All except for Kuroto who had a giant grin on his face. "My godly talents are once again needed I see. Do not fear peasants, we will no doubt win with the power of I, Neo Dan- " Before he could finish however Poppy quickly sucked him up into her bugvisor.

"Yes, yes we know already give it a break." She sighed in annoyance.

"Well then, I think we should all get some rest before tomorrow, we will all need it." Hiiro told them as he got up to leave, followed by Taiga who silently left.

"Taiga wait for me!" Nico whined, as she grabbed onto Taiga's scarf, annoying him.

Emu sighed, hoping in his heart that everything would go alright tomorrow. He decided to stay behind and close the CR for the night, Poppy helping him out. All the lights were shut off, and all the equipment put away. "Alright well see you tomorrow Poppy." Emu told her as he went down the stairs.

Suprised by his sudden goodbye, Poppy ran after him, biting her lip. "Emu wait!" She shouted as she followed him to the lower floor of the CR.

"What is- " Emu began before Poppy shoved him against the wall and crashed her lips into his, Emu's eyes widening in surprise. "Mmmm P-Poppy…" Emu whined as he tried to talk to her through the passionate kiss, but she wouldn't let him go. Pushing her tongue passed his lips, before Emu pushed her away. "Poppy what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…it's just well…" Poppy was at a loss of words, her eyes looking away from Emu in embarrassment. "Well y-you know how I use tokimeki crisis, well I guess…you cleared that game with me…and well…yeah…" She stammered, refusing to meet Emu's gaze.

Emu was simply dumb founded by this, he looked around the empty corridor. "Uh I'm not sure I'm hearing you right, this is just some after effects from Loverica's brain control, right? I just got to hit you with another dose of reprog- "

"No!" Poppy huffed, stamping her foot into the ground, causing Emu to jump in surprise. "I've felt like this for a while Emu." She admitted, looking straight into Emu's eyes. He was at a loss of words, mumbling to himself, and tripping over his own feet a bit as he was known to do. Poppy pouted, annoyed by Emu's disbelief. "I love you!" She finally shouted, causing Emu to freeze in place.

"L-Love?" Emu repeated in bewilderment, finally looking back into her eyes.

"Yes, I love you ok?" She told him once again, covering her face in embarrassment.

Emu's brain started to go a million miles an hour, muttering to himself things like "N-No a girl can't like me, that's just not possible." And "I mean yeah I love Poppy too but I mean, do I love her like I love all my friends, or do I love her like she loves me ugh why is there no manual for this kind of thing!"

Poppy sighed. "Just kiss me damn it!" She grabbed the scruff of his lab coat and pushed his lips into hers, bringing him out of his daze. He slowly closed his eyes as he finally understood what she had been saying. The kiss grew more passionate as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together. Poppy started to softly moan as the kiss grew more and more heated, before they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips both in dire need of air. "W-Wow leave it to genius gamer M to be great at kissing huh?" She giggled, leaning against Emu as she held him close.

Emu happily held Poppy, content to just hold her in his arms. "Emu…" Poppy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You better come back tomorrow safe…OK?" Poppy pleaded. "I want to see your smile every day from now on." She buried her nose into his chest, as Emu slowly rubbed her back.

Emu looked down at her, as she looked back with worry in her eyes. Emu smiled. "Don't worry, you know what I always say, I'm going to clear it with- "

"No continues, right!" She giggled kissing Emu once again. She then started to slowly kiss the side of Emu's lips, as she began to trace small kisses down to the side of his face, until she got to the nape of his neck, softly biting it. "Gabu~"

"P-Poppy…" Emu moaned softly as she began to nibble on his neck.

"You know I've been meaning to repay you for saving me." She whispered, giggling mischievously, as her hand started to find its way underneath Emu's shirt. "Now, let's get these clothes off in a poppy pipopinch." She pulled off his lab coat, letting it fall onto the CR floor. They started to make out again, both breathless as they hurriedly tried to pull the other's clothes of. Poppy nearly tearing off Emu's shirt, and Emu trying to take off Poppy's nurse gown. About half way into them getting nude the sound of the CR's elevator caught their attention. The door opened and there standing in the elevators light was a very plain faced Hiiro. Looking on the scene with his normal cool expression.

Poppy and Emu both pulled away from each other, putting their clothes back on, panicing and trying to explain what was happening. "I simply forgot my briefcase in the CR." He told the two lovers, as he climbed up the stairs, grabbing his things, and came back down. Both Emu and Poppy stared at him ina stunned silence. He walked back into the elevator and pressed the button to go up. "I'll leave you two alone, and let us never speak of this ever again." He finished as the elevator doors shut in front of him.

Poppy and Emu looked from the elevator and back to each other, laughing uncomfortably. "I uh think I'm going to go to the roof for a bit, want to come with?" Emu asked Poppy

"You want to continue on the roof?"

"N-No, no, no! …maybe?" Emu looked for conformation from Poppy who shook her head.

"Mood's ruined."

"Y-Yeah…" Emu laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, both too embarrassed to look each other in the eye.

"But…when all this Kamen Rider Chronicle stuff is over…I think we should be able to find some time to finish up." She giggled.

Emu nodded. "Well I guess I gotta win now!" Emu pumped his fist in excitement, giving Poppy a nice smile who then kissed him on the cheek, as they both stared at each other with happiness in their hearts.

The next day however was not without some awkwardness.

All the doctor riders, including Dan Kuroto walked towards the sight of the final fight, gamer drivers equipped and ready for battle. As they walked however Emu's gaze kept falling towards Hiiro.

"Hiiro about last night…" Emu whispered.

"Intern, I said we will never talk about this again." He responded with no change in his demeanor.

"Listen, I know that there's this awkwardness between the three of us and- "

"Intern that's enough, there are more important things to worry about!" Hiiro reaffirmed annoyed and embarrassed.

"I know but it's been bugging me since last night and- "

"I don't need to be reminded about last night!"

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Taiga asked, a bit worried about the two.

"Parad..." Kuroto grumbled, not paying attention to anything around them.

"What's going on?" Nico asked, seeing the ruckus.

Poppy covered her face in embaressement and whined "Emu..."

FIN


End file.
